


Double The Fun

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: Before the two Sideswipes get put back together, Strongarm wants to make the most out of them while she can.





	Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted Strongarm having some fun with the two Sideswipes from The Great Divide. Took me a while to get it started but I got it done eventually.

“And I thought having _one_ twin was bad enough…” The one Strongarm had taken to calling Cockyswipe had all the aloofness, all the confidence that he was better than anyone else around him including himself, so much that he had the nerve to complain even with his interface out.

His lesser half, Wimpswipe as the better liked to call him, was so cut by Cocky’s scoff that he actually flinched away, so that his back was flush against the last remaining wall of the ruined building that Strongarm had lured them both to. Because, despite them each being the worst parts of Sideswipe split into two and given sentience, she couldn’t stop thinking of fragging them both. She blamed that on not getting any time with him before the chase for Dragstrip.

In a way, having two of them to play with now made up for it. If only they’d shut up before they killed the mood any further.

“Boys, remember I said?” Strongarm called out from her seclusion on the other side of the wall, loosening her armor clasps so they wouldn’t get in the way. Since normal Sideswipe could hardly get them off when he was turned on, there was no telling how inept his twins would be at it.

“No talking…”

“From either of us…”

Each Sideswipe answered after the other with the exact same sigh. There was a slight scuffle as Cockyswipe likely tried to get an early peek at her, only to have her knight in red armor guard the wall from any optics that weren’t his own (assuming he was brave enough to sneak a look in sideways).

Strongarm rolled her optics, undoing the last latch. She’d kept them waiting just long enough.When she emerged, bare protoform begging to be free of the plating clinging loosely to her frame, she couldn’t tell which Sideswipe was which because they both looked so starstruck. Her shoulders were naked in the moonlight, more protoform slowly being revealed as her chest armour slipped downwards. One of them let out a low whistle, while the other’s bright blue blush lit up his lips as he bit down to stop himself saying anything. Strongarm wasn’t sure which reaction she liked more, so used to her Sideswipe showing both at the same time.

“Now, which of you wants to go first?” she askes, purposefully ignoring Cockyswipe as he furiously gestured to himself, as if trying to direct an interstellar spotlight to shine on him as the obvious choice. But him being so obvious was precisely why Strongarm turned her attention on the other one, who didn’t realise at first that she was looking at him with his focus trained so intently on her chestplates. When Strongarm forced his optics up with a rough cough, he didn’t look guilty so much as utterly bewildered

“M-Me? Really?” Wimpswipe’s blush made him look radioactive as he stuttered. “B-But I… I-”

Strongarm knew how to shut him up and calm him down at the same time, yanking the last of her chest armor off to reveal heavy mounds of protoform that pressed so easily, so tightly against him that she could feel his poor spark pounding on the Allspark’s door.

“Relax,” she breathed, both amused and aroused at seeing him so uniquely helpless. She’d had him breathless and begging many times before, but he usually hid it much better. “You’ve done this before, remember? Just let me lead the way.”

She waited until he gulped and nodded before planting a soft, innocent kiss on his trembling lips, rubbing her own gently across them to ease his nerves. It seemed that this was the part of Sideswipe that always hesitated, ever so slightly, before letting his hands roam around wherever she’d let him. She had to take his hand into her own and place it over her breast, coaxing him to squeeze the supple metal, before he realised that though he was different now, she was still the same femme who loved him despite all the flaws he was now so acutely aware of. Only then did he let himself enjoy her, so cautiously caressing her bare metal as Strongarm ached to feel him. She breathed so lightly, so warmly against his face, as her hand traced down his chest, over the thud of his spark still desperately fluttering away, down to the stiff cover of his codpiece.

Meanwhile, his twin’s tantrum was growing loud enough to blow their cover and have both Bots and Cons running to them.

“Hey! Hellooo?! Come on, Strongarm, don’t bother with him. He’s like a petrorabbit in headlights! I bet his spike can’t even get hard enough!” Cockyswipe’s own cord was already erect, either from watching himself but not himself being so slowly tended to or from imagining what his turn would be like.

“If it doesn’t, what would that say about you?” Strongarm fired back, still teasing her other lover’s panel while he blissfully moaned away behind closed optics. When she pulled his spike free of its housing he squeezed them closed even tighter, balling his fists and not noticing her breast disappearing from his blind grip as she knelt before him.

Even though they knew what she’d been doing, knew what they’d get themselves into, Wimpswipe seemed to have a very short memory. He yelped the instant her glossa hit the head of his cord, struggling to stay upright as he sank against the wall at his back. Strongarm waited until his first moan faded before pushing her tongue further, encircling his shaft around the first bright red light that she quickly swallowed. Her lips sucked gently, a mirror to how she treated his mouth, before she pulled her head free to give the poor gasping mech a break. His optics were only barely open, faint blue light that didn’t know where to look. Strongarm made sure her chestplates were pushed up just in case he looked down, but didn’t try to hide her fingers as they teased at her own interface. It was one of those nights when she didn’t need too much foreplay to get wet, not with what she had to look forward to.

“P-Primus… that was… r-really good,” Wimpswipe breathed weakly, still shaking. Strongarm had barely gone past the tip yet he already looked like he was on the edge. Just as well she hadn’t chosen him to take her valve, else she doubted he’d last long enough to get anywhere...

Unlike his twin, who was still standing awkwardly wishing, for the very first time, that he was the wimpy one. The whole time she’d been ignoring him she heard his moans behind her, haplessly hidden under shallow vents and complaints, and knew very well that he was getting impatient. Just as she’d planned. But it seemed the both of them needed some extra convincing when they weren’t in one body.

“Hey, tag team.” Strongarm called over her shoulder to the scowling wallflower. “Since you’re so confident about your spike, get over here and put it to work.” The slightest wiggle of her hips made the thick protoform around her rear spread out in wide ripples, and the metal plating barely holding on only intensified the effect. At least, that’s what she gathered from how quickly she recaptured Cockyswipe’s attention, and how his deflating spike seemed to snap right back to attention. His smirk, so purely Sideswipe on any body, dazzled even in the dim light.

“About damn time!” He marched over on command, a rare instance when he actually listened to her for once. His hands slapped against her hips, making her butt jiggle again just for him as he held on tightly. “Just you watch, I’ll have you-” Whatever lewd promise he was about to make never came as Strongarm reached between her legs to grab his cord, pulling it close and sliding it inside her valve with so much ease that he didn’t register at first what had happened. When he did, she was smiling wide behind the other Sideswipe’s spike as she popped it back in the warm, welcoming space of her mouth. She felt both of them shudder inside her, almost in time as if they were linked through her.

“Oh… ohhh, frag….” Cockyswipe’s digits clawed deeply into her hips, hard enough that she expected to see bruises come the morning. He didn’t need to thrust as her slick walls pulled him in to the hilt, and his hands barely covered the soft wide area of her butt that swelled around him. “I… I wasn’t expecting that…”

“Clearly.” Strongarm mumbled around the spike balanced on her glossa, teasing Wimp mercilessly as he drove himself into a quiet frenzy.

“Ah… mmh, ah… please… could you… go a little faster? Please?” He wasn’t brave enough to pull her head down farther but it was clear he wanted more from how desperately he thrusted into her mouth and the warm crackling air that surrounded all three of them in a bubble of static.

Strongarm licked at his leaking tip, keeping her smiling lips flush against it as she savored his shaking pleas. “Of course, baby. Like this?” She took him in until he hit the back of her throat, then even deeper until she felt his largest edge at the base of his spike slide past her lips. If that wasn’t enough to make him melt, she wasted no time in bobbing her head back

and forth; dragging her lips along his ribbed shaft and swallowing him again and again until he was almost leaving dents on her head with the force of his digits there.

“Ohhhh, yes… yes, yes! Keep going, please…”

She was more than happy to oblige, while she let herself ride her own wave of pleasure as Cockyswipe lived up to his name and quickly adjusted to how well he fit to her valve. The same ribbed edges she lapped her glossa around filled her port and scraped along her soft wet walls as he bucked his hips.

“Mmh… mmmm, Primus, Strongarm… I always forget how good you feel...” When he wasn’t slapping her aft he held her thighs apart, allowing full access to her valve as kept a steady pace slamming into her. Each thrust from him propelled her forwards to the spike in her mouth, and when she pulled back she met his hips with her own. Again the two mechs kept up a perfect rhythm with each other, doing most of the work for Strongarm as she soaked up the pleasure and praise.

“Frag, please... don’t ever stop…”

“Strongarm… I could frag you forever like this…”

She’d told them to be quiet but for once she was glad they disobeyed her. Hearing how much they needed her, how much they loved filling her, made her climax come faster than anything even Cocky could manage. Her breasts bounced rapidly as he picked up his pace and made her gasp around Wimp’s cord, and the overload crashed down hard enough to leave her grinding desperately for more thick spike to clench against. A chorus of moans wracked her throat and her tongue spasmed around the spike in her mouth, saliva pooling underneath and dribbling down her chin. She must have looked so embarrassing, but she hardly cared as the overload still lingered in the nodes set deep under her coolant-slick skin.

The aftermath of her moans still left her heavy chest heaving, and with her desire taken care of she slipped the wet cord out of her lips and settled it in her cleavage. Her mouth still caressed the head of his spike, glossa tracing small circles as she gently coaxed his climax. Wimpswipe was sweating even more than her, still offering small whimpered pleas as he caressed her helm with exhausted hands. He was ready for release. Now she just had to get the other one there as well.

Being sure to keep Wimp just on the edge, Strongarm straightened her back and jutting out her aft so the thick mass was all Cocky would see above his spike slipping in and out of her satisfied valve. In this position it had a 75% chance of bringing her Sideswipe instantly close, so if this part of him so clearly appreciated her rear…

“Ah… AH, STRONGARM!” His grip on her thighs was starting to slip, and she could feel his weary weight pressing into her. “I-I’m gonna…. Primus-”

“S...Strongarm!” Wimp was even more precarious than his twin, so close yet so far and so desperate to get there. “Please, just… a little more…”

Now that she had them both hooked, she didn’t hold back. Her breasts engulfed the cord between them in supple protoform, while her mouth sucked hard on the sensitive tip. Even through her chest she could feel the build up of fluid waiting to burst out, throbbing as it ached be released. In his desperation Wimp shoved her helm down as far as she could go, just slipping into her throat as he let go in an eruption of ecstasy that shot down her tongue. He tasted the same as she remembered, maybe even a little richer as she gulped down the thick jets of transfluid.

As for Cocky, he was sure to make a show of it. Not only did he paint her valve with a thick mixture of red cum and her own blue lubricant, he was still releasing when he pulled free and rested his spike on her graciously-giving aft, not even trying to stay quiet as the static in his vocaliser announced to everyone how his pleasure had peaked. His moans faded before his spike ran out, leaving sticky smears of red on her protoform that ran down to meet similar ones dripping from her valve down her thighs.

Strongarm let them both savor the high before pulling herself free, not realising how numb she was from pleasure until she tried- and failed- to stand up. All she could feel was the ghosts of smaller, just as intense overloads still sparking away along her nodes.

The two mechs recovered much more quickly, one still shaky on his stained legs while the other let himself finally sink to the ground. Surprisingly, Wimp was the first to speak.

“...Primus, do I actually look like that when I…?” He gestured to his twin’s face, then to his own, looking as if he still didn’t quite believe what just happened despite the state of his open codpiece. Strongarm let herself collapse loosely into him as she teased a digit along his limp spike.

“I think it's cute,” she admitted, to both of them. Cocky still looked slightly offended but mostly dazed, like he’d just been thrown naked through a Ground Bridge, but when he saw his mark all over Strongarm’s body he suddenly went back to normal.

“Hey, Strongarm, I thought you didn’t like when I _splashed_ on you.” He clicked his glossa smugly, either secretly knowing or just guessing that she liked how warm it felt.

As usual, once the afterglow faded, she very quickly remembered why she hated him sometimes.

“Okay, boys, fun’s over. Go put yourselves back together before I dismantle you both.” Weariness slid off her flesh like water as she pushed herself upright and quickly redressed, resolving to wash the second she got back to the scrapyard. Her two boytoys, still caught off guard by her instant recovery despite how well they both knew her, were disappointed.

“Aw, already? I’m ready for round two if you are.” Somehow Cocky kept the exhaustion out of his growl, so eager to show all the stamina that he didn’t have.

“We better do what she says,” Wimp warned in a hoarse, pleasure drained voice. “She knows how weak we get after overloads!”

“ _You’re_ the one that gets weak, I’m the one who keeps thinking about going again!” Cocky corrected, with the tiny clang of a digit banging accusingly on a chestplate.

“Again?! I almost died a first time, how the Pit am I supposed to do another?”

“Simple- you won’t,” Strongarm answered, already dressed with stains and shame promptly hidden away. “Now get going, like I told you.” She started walking away so as not to tempt them, or herself, any further. It was only out of pure principle that she pulled herself back together, no longer intoxicated by the curiosity of seeing how two Sideswipes would perform. The verdict; so damn good that it was just as well it was one-time thing. She wondered how long she’d be feeling that tingle in her valve, how long she’d have that strange taste of a different Sideswipe on her glossa. Until she got the real Sideswipe back, she assumed.

The sooner, the better.


End file.
